


happiness is not a still loaded gun

by kivancalcite



Category: Adventures of Tintin (2011), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, haddock blames himself, haddock is reckless, just be warned, not super graphic but sorta angsty and tintin gets shot and there's blood spreading on his clothes, this was written for whumptober 2020, tintin is clearly annoyed with haddock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kivancalcite/pseuds/kivancalcite
Summary: The usual investigation of Tintin, Haddock and Snowy of a newly abandoned house goes about as unfortunately well as expected.
Relationships: Archibald Haddock & Tintin, Milou | Snowy & Tintin
Kudos: 6





	happiness is not a still loaded gun

The place had been abandoned. It was just an accident. Tintin was nonetheless careful though willing to find out more and the captain, despite himself, couldn’t help but investigate a little too much further even as he tried to keep to himself. 

Of course the captain blamed himself. He blamed himself from being reckless when he always felt a need to be protective of the young ginger haired man even though he seemed more than capable to look after himself. And here he’d done the exact opposite.

The gun couldn’t still possibly be loaded - what kind of person would leave that there in the front room, if you could call it that since the whole place was falling apart and collecting dust, like that? The weapon was cold to touch, which was no surprise, but it was an unfortunate surprise that it was still sensitive when Haddock laid a hand on it.

He’d been so focused on it that it took a sharp, sudden bang from what he thought was an unloaded gun to realise that Tintin had been standing in the line of fire, studying the walls and tables nearby to see if anything had been left behind in a rush. The three of them has practically jumped out of their skins, Snowy having started barking in the captain’s direction at the noise and he had stumbled backwards, almost falling over in some of the debris littered about.

But he was more concerned about Tintin who, having previously been muttering to himself, had now gone disturbingly quiet. Haddock’s face went pale when he turned around to see a stain of red spreading across the young man’s beige longcoat, around the lower half and unsettlingly far too close to the middle of his back.

He’d frozen where he was standing, especially because Snowy had scampered over to growl at him in retaliation to what had happened to his owner. Understandable of course, even if he was unnerved by the white dog that had directed anger at him.

“Snowy,” he could hear Tintin hiss in a low, shaky voice, and the captain looked up to see him leaning very heavily with his shoulder against the wall with an arm tightly around his middle, blood visible on his sleeve, coat and blue jumper, “Snowy, it’s okay, it’s—it’s just an _accident_.” He seemed insistent and though his eyes were unfocused at first, he directed his gaze upwards at the captain. It wasn’t so much a glare, but enough in his pain there appeared annoyance and perhaps even disappointment as he stressed that last word.

Of course it was an accident, but Haddock had let his recklessness get the better of him. Tintin’s eyes said enough, and he could feel a sting as Snowy now glared at him before retreating hurriedly over with concerned yips towards his injured owner.

He had slid down the wall with a heavy groan, trying to keep the weight off of his feet as Snowy approached to lick his face. Even in the now dimming light, there was a tiredness and paleness in the young man’s face, eyes shining up at the captain.

“Tintin…” he could only manage to say, voice shaking with nerves and he trudged forward despite at the behest of Snowy. Tintin was calming his dog though, eyes nonetheless still fixated on him as blood continued to stain his clothes around his arm.

“Captain,” he remarked through his teeth, breathing heavily but with an evident sourness in his voice, swallowing painfully before continuing, “tell me what on _earth_ possessed you to go around and touch just anything like that, more specifically, a _gun?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd take inspiration from the scene in the 2011 film where Tintin is mad at Haddock at letting one of the scrolls get taken after being knocked out with a bottle of alcohol, leading the former to believe he went from the opera to get drunk again. Of course there's angst involved considering Haddock's feels just as bad about the whole thing as Tintin does, but this time with the unfortunate result of getting his good friend shot in the process.


End file.
